1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a balance correction apparatus and an electric storage system.
2. Related Art
Many electric storage cells connected in series may be used. In that case, when there is variation caused between voltage of these electric storage cells, the capacity of the electric storage cells cannot be effectively made use of to result in reduction in the availability of electricity amount. So as to tackle with this problem, a balance correction circuit that includes an inductor, a switching device, and a driving circuit for the switching device has been proposed to equalize the voltage of electric storage cells (Please refer to Patent Documents No. 1-No. 3).